We'll Be Alright
by canadian-whitegirl
Summary: Set a few months after the series finale, with both Logan & Rory back in New Haven. Rated M for a reason, a little bit of smut & a little bit of darkness.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Rory walked back to her small one bedroom apartment located above a slightly subpar diner called Moe's, of course anything that wasn't Luke's just wasn't good enough for her. She rounded the corner with the feeling that someone was staring when she turned around she swore she saw a shadow. Her small town nature made her pick-up her pace a little.

She glanced back again only to see the same shadow lurking. She walked with a brisk pace continuing to look behind her periodically. Her breathing became laboured as she was nearly running the few remaining blocks to her apartment.

She rounded the corner looking behind her when she suddenly was hit by someone too busy texting to notice her in a panic. She fell to the ground and was scrambling for her things when she heard his voice, "Ace, what's the panic for?"

She was shocked to see Logan Huntzberger standing over her. She looked at him shocked, she knew he had moved to the city, but she thought the odds of actually seeing him were slim to none. Still in panic about whoever was following her, or so she thought, she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards her apartment.

Once upstairs with her door securely locked and curtains closed, she let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. She turned to Logan, who looked like his head was about to spinoff in confusion. He looked at her dishevelled appearance, "Ace, what is going on?"

"There was someone following me!" She said in a near yell, running her hand through her hair.

Logan walked towards her with caution, "I didn't see anyone when you dragged me 4 blocks in such a hurry."

Rory collapsed onto the couch, "Never mind then, I was just being paranoid. Sorry to bother you, I didn't mean to drag you all the way here."

Logan sat down beside her, close enough that their knees brushed, "It's okay Rory, has anyone ever tried to follow you home before?"

Rory shrugged, "Other than Jason, no." Rory cringed at the sound of his name. Jason was the creep from work, that simply couldn't take a hint. He has only followed her home the one time she had gone out drinking with the rest of the paper.

Logan tensed, "Who's Jason? Why did he follow you home? Did he do something to you, because I swear-"

"You swear what Logan? We haven't been together for months now! This is the first I've seen of you since graduation. This isn't your problem, go home." Rory stood from the couch quickly.

Logan looked stunned, of course he knew that this was odd, but if this Jason guy was hurting Rory then he should do something.

Rory paced in front of the door, occasionally making side glances at Logan. They stayed like this for several minutes before she sighed in defeat, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be like that. I just don't want to talk about Jason, and it's weird running into you."

Logan nodded while looking at the floor, "It's fine Ace, really I understand, you don't need me clinging to you like a moron when you've already got people following you home."

Rory sat back down beside Logan and put her hand on his knee, "No Logan, that's not at all what I meant. I was nervous to see you, because I know how badly I hurt you, and I was too much of a coward to face that."

Logan looked at Rory with soft eyes, "I shouldn't have pushed to you into something you weren't ready for, I'm sorry."

Rory nodded, "You're right you shouldn't have, but sometimes I think I was ready and that I should have said yes." Rory's heart was pounding, she didn't think the conversation would go this far, and she was not prepared for what might happen.

Logan sighed putting his hand on the small of her back as she perched on the edge of the couch. His heart was pounding a mile a minute, everything Rory was saying was spinning in his head. Rory felt her heart begin to pound when Logan looked at her.

She sighed giving herself what didn't even know she still wanted. Logan wrapped his arms tightly around Rory's waist when she crashed her lips to his, he wasn't letting go this time.

She moved to straddle his lap, while never breaking his kiss. They broke apart when neither of them could breathe anymore. Rory rested her forehead on Logan's.

She pulled herself off of Logan with a shy smile. He took her hand pulling her to sit down beside him now, "Rory, what was that?"

She ran her free hand through her hair, "I don't know."

He played with her hand that was laced with his with a smile creeping onto his face, "Does this mean we can try again? I promise no rings until we're both ready."

Rory looked at Logan with concern, "Are you sure Logan? I hurt you really badly, and I know neither of us were perfect, but I really screwed up. It's okay if this isn't what you want anymore, I know-"

"Ace, calm down! Of course this is what I want, I will always want this, with you, and nothing's going to change that." Logan grinned kissing her sweetly this time. She smiled against his lips.

"I love you, you know that right?" She whispered to him.

He nodded, "I know, but it's nice to hear it. I love you too Ace."

She pulled him off the couch, "Let's go eat, I'm starving. The place downstairs is no Luke's, but it's pretty good."

Logan took her hand following her down the stairs to Moe's. He grinned just thinking of how happy he was to have turned that corner when he had.

 **xxx**

"So, Ace what's next on the agenda? You've nearly eaten all the food in this place, plus my milkshake." Logan smiled tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

She shrugged, "Well, I have to call Mom, but we can have a movie night if you want to."

He nodded, "Lead the way my love." She took his hand waving to Moe on the way back upstairs. Once in her apartment she ran into her room to grab her movies as well as change her clothes. She opened up the forbidden box at the back of her closet. It was her Logan box, and she knew there was a change of clothes in there somewhere that would be better than that suit he was currently wearing.

Her phone rang just as she left her room with his change of clothes in hand, "Hey Mom, just one sec, here Logan you left these behind, I figured they're more comfortable than your suit."

He smiled and kissed her forehead before heading into her room. Rory sat down on the couch, "Okay go ahead."

"Did you just say Logan? As in, Logan 'I want to marry you' Huntzberger? Explain now Rory!" Lorelei always yelled on the phone, but this was nearly a screech. Rory could hear Luke asking questions in the background.

"Mom, it's okay, I ran into him today, and somehow he's forgiven me for being awful to him. We're going to try again, but he promised no rings until we're both ready." Rory sighed watching him walk towards the couch with a smile on his face.

He mouthed 'I love you' as he sat down beside her, and she did the same leaving a small kiss on his lips. Lorelei rambled on about marriage, and about being committed to another person, but Rory stopped her, "Mom, I have to go, I'll call you tomorrow okay? Just in time for Friday night dinner, so I can talk to Grandma and Grandpa too."

"Okay Rory, just remember what I said, don't do anything I wouldn't do. Bye." Lorelei hung up the phone with an audible sigh from the other end of the phone. Rory tossed her phone onto the coffee table turning to Logan.

"She took that better than I expect," Rory laughed to herself.

Logan grinned, "I'm glad Ace," he pointed to her room, "How many boxes do you have marked Logan in your closet with big frowns on them?"

Rory cringed, "I'm sorry, I just could bring myself to throw anything out so I put it all away for a while. They're my Logan boxes, remember I told you I had a Dean box, it's the same thing except I had way more stuff to put in them."

Logan nodded, "You're going to take it all out now right? I mean, I'm here, so it's okay to open them now?"

Rory nodded, "Of course I will, it'll make this place more homey to have some of my favourite things back." Logan smiled, and kissed her gently. Rory wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him back.

The kiss quickly escalated until Logan scooped Rory off the couch towards the bedroom. Rory wrapped her legs around his waist clinging to him, promising herself silently to never let go again.

They collapsed onto her bed with Logan's shirt coming off in the process. He broke the kiss pulling her shirt over her head quickly. He began kissing her neck softly. As he moved downwards Rory raked her fingers through his thick blonde hair.

She bit her lip holding in a soft moan as he slipped his hand under her thin bra. He played with her nipple gently, before reaching behind her to remove her bra. She moaned when he took his time incasing her nipples with his mouth. She could feel him poking through his sweatpants, and it was only making her wetter.

Rory pushed his pants away freeing his hardening erection. She closed her hand around it squeezing gently. He groaned lifting his head from her chest. She kissed Logan forcefully this time taking her hand away from his erection.

He pulled her shorts down past ankles and they joined the rest of their clothing on the floor. He kissed his way past her chest, all the way to where she couldn't wait to feel him. He pushed his tongue all the way along her folds making her moan deeply.

He grinned knowing she hadn't felt this way in a long time. He worked his way around her core until she was dripping wet. She tilted her head towards him, "Logan, I need you now."

He position himself at her entrance, and crashed his lips to hers as he filled her. She threw her head back onto the pillow.

"Oh my god, Logan!" She nearly screamed. They had both forgotten how great it was. He quickened his pace, quickly bringing them both over the edge.

He collapsed beside her pulling her against him, as he wrapped his arms around her. Rory sighed, "I missed you."

He laughed, "Not as much as I missed you Ace." He rolled onto his back, pulling her to lay on his chest. She drew small pattern over his stomach with her fingers.

He played gently with her hair, neither of them speaking for several minutes. Rory was lost in thought about how much she had probably missed with Logan lately. She hated the time they had spent apart, and even when she tried to move on she never got past the point of saying hello to another guy.

She wondered what Logan had been up to without her. She sighed again letting her thoughts drift. Logan spoke up, "What's on your mind Ace?"

She turned her head, perching her chin on his chest, "Were you with anyone else while we were apart? It doesn't really matter, I mean we were not together, I just want to know."

He smiled shaking his head, "No Ace, there wasn't any second of any day that I wished anyone but you were by my side."

Rory grinned at Logan's sweet words, "I love you, you know that?"

Logan kissed her gently, "I know that, did you know I love you too?" Rory nodded before laying her head back on his chest. She was almost asleep when she said "I'm sorry we never got to the movie."

She heard him whisper, "That's okay Ace, there's always tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Logan woke up the next morning, and rolled over to find Rory already out of bed. When he made his way out to the living room, he found Rory dressed in his dress shirt placing all their old photos around the room.

He smiled wrapping his arms around her waist from behind, "Good morning Ace. How did you sleep?"

Rory smiled leaning into him, "I slept better than I have in months. This place looks so much better now."

Logan turned her around kissing her softly, "I'm glad you think so Ace. I love that one." Logan pointed to the picture she had just placed on the coffee table of her and Logan in London for Christmas.

She grinned, "It's my favorite. It's a classic Christmas card photo, 'Merry Christmas from the happy couple."

He squeezed her waist, "That can absolutely be our Christmas card this year Ace." She kissed him again, loving the feeling of having him around again. Ever since getting the job with the online paper here she had been a little lonely. She had made a few friends at the office, but no one compared to having Logan back in her life.

"Listen Ace, I know it's really soon, but did you ever think of moving back in with me. I still have our place not far from here, and it's lonely without you."

Rory smiled, "Are you sure Logan? I mean, of course I want to, I just don't want to intrude."

Logan chuckled, "I'm sure Ace, you know you'd spend more time there than here anyway. I'll call the movers on Monday to deal with this. Pack a bag, it's time to come home."

Rory hugged him tightly before running off to pack the things she would need between now and Tuesday when undoubtedly the rest of her things would arrive with the movers. She grabbed her toothbrush and some clothes to get her through the weekend and Monday.

Logan picked up her bag at the door with a grin, "Let's go home Ace." Rory grabbed their photo from the coffee table before taking his hand to go home. She smiled holding his hand tightly the whole way to their place.

Once in their apartment she grinned placing the picture frame on the large center island. She sighed, "Thank you Logan, I know this is a lot to handle so fast, but I'm glad I bumped into you."

Logan laughed pulling her into his large leather couch, "Ace, you don't need to thank me. Trust me, I wouldn't have it any other way."

Rory's phone rang from her back pocket. She pulled it out flipping it open, "Hi Mom."

Lorelei was ready to really discuss her daughter's change in relationship status now, "Rory, are you sure you want to be with Logan?"

Logan turned his head looking directly at Rory waiting for her answer, she sighed, "Of course Mom, you know I've spent these past few months doing nothing but thinking about him." Logan's face relaxed, and she kissed him quickly.

Lorelei sighed as well, "You're not just saying that because he's sitting right there right? Hey! Shouldn't you be at work? What about Logan, shouldn't he be at work too?"

Rory laughed, "I called in sick this morning, and don't worry about Logan. He's a big boy, he can handle his own job."

"So you called his secretary this morning then?" Lorelei said not really asking a question.

Rory laughed again, "Yes Mom, I just wanted to make sure that it was okay."

"Alright well, I guess if you really want to be with him again, then there's nothing I can say or do to change your mind. Anything exciting happening?"

Rory rolled her eyes at her mother's obvious effort to be nonchalant about this, "Just a change of address, got your address book handy?"

She waited for Lorelei to scramble for a pen before telling her she had moved back into the New Haven apartment she once shared with Logan. He smiled when she smiled telling her mother this. It made Logan happy just to see Rory happy again.

 **xxx**

Logan laid in bed that night with Rory securely wrapped in his arms as he thought back to the day before. It was strange to see Rory in such a panic, and he definitely did not like the sound of this Jason guy.

He kissed her shoulder softly, "Rory, are you awake?"

She nodded softly, "Yeah I'm awake, what's up?"

He sighed, "Can I ask about Jason now? I know yesterday you said you didn't want to talk about it, but I just need to know what's happening."

Rory sighed, rolling around to face Logan, but staying closely tucked in his arms, "He's this guy I work with at the online paper. He started just after I did, and it wasn't long after graduation so I was still upset about everything that had happened with us."

Logan looked at her intently, "Did he do something to you Ace?"

She shook her head a little bit, "No, I mean, we all went out drinking one night, and I could tell he was making advances at me, but I was making it clear I wasn't interested. He was really drunk, and when I left he followed me home. It wasn't a big deal, because he was so drunk he never got close enough to do or say anything. It scared me though, so I don't really go out with anyone from the office anymore."

Logan had a scowl on his face, "Did you say something to your boss? Ace, that's harassment."

Rory shrugged, "It's no big deal Logan, I'm trying to just forget about it. He hasn't said anything to me since then."

Logan looked at her so closely she got chills in her spine, "I don't care if he even breathes in your direction again, he has me to answer to."

She rolled her eyes, "Okay Mr. Macho, I'll tell him that."

Logan didn't find this so funny, "I'm serious Ace, I don't want you to feel unsafe at work or anywhere else."

She nodded, "That's sweet, but it's fine really. Go to sleep, I love you Logan."

He kissed her softly, "I love you too Ace."

 **xxx**

Rory popped into the lunch room grabbing herself a cup of coffee. She and Logan had stopped on their way to work this morning, but she was already craving a second cup. She filled her cup to the top taking a large sip with a grin.

"Good morning Rory," Jason said in a sly tone. Jason was on the editorial committee, so he was far above Rory, who was a junior writer.

She smiled politely slipping out of the room before the conversation got any further. She joined Samantha at their adjacent cubicles down the hall, "Good morning Sam."

"Where were you yesterday? It's not often Rory Gilmore takes a sick day," Sam asked with that gossip sparkle in her eyes.

"I wasn't exactly sick," Rory admits easily. Sam was one of the few people around here she genuinely liked.

"Tell me more," Sam said rolling her chair closer to Rory's desk.

Rory grinned, "Well you remember that boy I used to talk about quite a bit?"

She nodded, "Ah yes, the insanely attractive young man who proposed."

Rory's grin kept getting wider, "Well he turned up, and we're officially back together. He even let me move back in with him."

Sam's eyes widened, "Wow that was quick. So are you engaged?"

She shook her head, "Not we're not right now, he promised no more rings until we were both ready this time. He knows I wasn't totally ready last time, and he respects that."

Sam nodded, "Well I'm happy for you Rory, just don't tell Jason. He's been talking about you non-stop lately."

Rory shrugged, "Maybe he just thinks I'm a talented writer with unlimited potential." They both laughed knowing it was far from the truth.

Rory made her was to the copy room down the hall to make copies of the morning meeting agenda before upper management settled into their familiar seats in the board room. She had nearly finished her copies when the door clicked shut behind her.

She felt someone push themselves against her back, and she knew exactly who it was. "I missed your sexy ass yesterday Gilmore. Where were you?"

"I was sick, now leave me alone Jason." Rory attempted to shrug him off, but he pinned her against the copy machine.

"Do you need me to make you feel better? I know just how to make it all better," He breathed heavily into her ear. She shivered in disgust as she pushed with more force to get him out of the way.

She made it back to her desk without him following her. She slowly got herself back together as she prepared for the morning meeting. By the time everything was organized, and she was in her corner seat away from the table in the board room, she was back to herself.

The editor of the paper insisted she be the junior writer then prepare and attend the morning meetings because of her potential, but the more Jason gave her unwanted attention, the more she wished she never had to sit in on these meetings.

Rory's whole body went cold when Jason winked at her from across the room. She dove her head into her notebook trying to get his dirty smirk out of her head.

Slowly lunch rolled around, and Logan came walking with his usual bounce towards her desk, "How was your morning Ace? Write a cover story for me to put on the fridge yet?"

Rory smiled grabbing her purse, "Not yet, but the day is still young. Logan, this is my friend and coworker Sam."

Logan shook her hand with a charming smile plastered on her face, "Hey, I'm Logan. I'm sure you've heard tons about me."

Sam nodded, "It's nice to finally put a face to a name. I've heard more about you than I've heard about Lorelei."

Logan winked at Rory, "Well Sam, it was nice to meet you. I'm sure we'll cross paths again soon."

Rory took Logan's hand leading him down the hallway so they could escape for lunch. She stopped when she heard his obnoxious voice, "Hey Gilmore, introduce me to your friend."

Rory squeezed Logan's hand tightly, "Jason, this is my boyfriend Logan. Logan, this is my coworker Jason."

Logan's body went rigid, and Rory just wanted to get him out of here before something happened. Logan shook his hand firmly, "Jason."

Jason nodded, "Logan." Rory pulled Logan away, and into the elevator before this went any further. Once the elevator doors closed, she wrapped her arms around Logan's waist, laying her head on his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her tightly, finally relaxing, "So that was Jason? I could kick his ass for following you home, he's twice your age."

Rory shrugged, "It's fine, I can handle it myself."

Logan kissed her head, "You shouldn't have to handle anything. He shouldn't even have a job here anymore."

"Logan," Rory warned, "It's fine, let's just go to lunch." She kissed him softly before pulling him out of the elevator. Logan took her to a small cafe nearby for lunch.

He brought her a fancy grilled cheese, "Thank you Logan." She kissed him sweetly, allowing him to get a little carried away with his tongue before pulling away.

He winked at Rory with a grin. Normally this would make Rory's insides melt with desire, but this time her face fell. Logan quickly picked up on this, taking her hand as encouragement, "What's wrong Babe? Did I do something?"

She shook her head, "Of course not Logan. I'm sorry, I'm just tired today."

Logan sighed with relief, "Is everything okay Ace?" She nodded, thinking about how awful she felt when Jason pinned her against the copy machine. She thought about talking to Logan about it, but she didn't want to make the situation any worse than it was.


End file.
